Cold, Cold Heart
by A Tomato Llama's World
Summary: Not a lot are aware of Izaya's side job, but it's just another way for him to observe his humans. Besides, music has the power to entice its listeners, so why not use it to his advantage? Kinda songfic-ish. Rated T for swearing.
1. Impossible!

**I present to you a new story! It's a songfic (kind of) and I was supposed to make it into a oneshot but then I wanted to include more songs, plus I'm anything but oneshots (i am _madaldal_/talkative) ^_^" It's not exactly an AU but anyways I hope you like it! **

**I do not own Durarara or any song mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

The dark sky found itself cradling the city of Ikebukuro as the winter season allowed the sun to set sooner. It was colder now and by 8:45 p.m. the people were in a hurry to make it back to their warm homes. However one man was in no rush. Rather he was walking as if contemplating about the world's mysteries, with an angry and somewhat forlorn look on his face with his cigarette in between his lips. The few people that remained stayed out of his way for fear of being sent to the moon but that worked well for him.

"Damn that flea bastard..." Shizuo muttered angrily to himself. "Playing with people's lives like that. Who the hell would believe that he is capable of love?! Let alone to me?!" He continued walking in all directions, zigzagging through alleyways hoping that the answer would become clear to him. Taking deep drags of his cigarette, he allowed the scenes from a while ago to replay itself.

* * *

_That godforsaken flea is here again, he thought as his nose twitched. His poker face shed away and was replaced by his regular angry I-hate-Izaya face. Surely enough when he turned to his left, the annoying informant clad in black was there, calmly making his way through the crowd with his smirk in place. They made eye contact and Izaya called out to him._

"_Ne Shizu-chan!~ It's a beautiful day isn't it?" The crowd immediately parted, giving them their space. Obviously it's because they valued their life._

"_What the fuck do you want, Izaya?" Shizuo growled. The past three weeks have been a relatively peaceful one for Shizuo since not once did the pest bother him. But now that peace was broken by his presence._

"_It's not so much of what I want, is it? But then again I guess it is. Anyway is it so wrong if I just wanted to state a simple fact about the weather? You can't be that uncivilized, but I could wrong." Izaya was getting closer now and Shizuo tried to keep himself from hurling a street sign to his face. In a crowded place, there was a higher risk of him getting people killed so it definitely took every will power within him to restrain himself when Izaya stopped right in front of him._

"_I'm in no mood for your games, stupid flea. What the fuck are you up to?"_

"_If I told you that I have a proposal I have to make with you that we could discuss over a theoretical cup of coffee, would you agree to it?~" That devilish glint...there must be some kind of horrible plot! Shizuo snorted, lips quirking up in a smirk. Izaya gave a small pout._

"_Ha! Like hell! You have some kind of evil plot going on right now, isn't there?" Izaya shrugged his shoulders and sighed, looking disheartened. _

"_Oh well, since it can't be helped." Smirk back on his face, Izaya slashed Shizuo's breast pocket and ran off with the envelope that held Shizuo's earnings for that week._

"_WHAT THE-"_

_Izaya gave a playful wink and teased, "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!~"_

_With his battle cry, he began to chase after him. When the area was loose enough with less people, he ripped off a streetlight and hurled it at him. Izaya dodged it and threw his knives...you've been in Ikebukuro long enough you should know how it goes. Shizuo lost track of Izaya, but following his scent led him to Raira Academy. It was closed for the day because of some kind of holiday. Using the parkour skills he acquired from chasing after the informant, he reached the roof of the building where sure enough the flea sat waiting._

"_Ah I knew you'd find me here!~ You've got great tracking skills! Probably even better than any breed of hunting dog.~"_

"_Shut it flea!" he said, grabbing the raven by the collar. "Give me back my salary and I probably won't send you flying."_

"_But you will throw me off this building, plummeting to my death?~" he chuckled. "I'm quite serious though, I have a proposal." He handed Shizuo his envelope back which honestly caught him by surprise. This was suspicious..._

"_Any proposal you make will probably result in utter catastrophe and hell." Izaya wasn't smirking, but he was smiling. Legit smiling. This made Shizuo kind of wary._

"_It probably will, but nonetheless I'll tell you. I propose that we should start dating each other." This caught him by surprise. He was utterly speechless._

"_What the fuck are you playing at?!" he yelled bashing his head into Izaya's. He cringed a bit but kept smiling._

"_I propose we start dating. I've decided to humble myself and allowed myself to open up myself to you. Can you believe that? To put it bluntly, I really, really like Shizu-chan. You could say I love you, probably a bit more than my humans.~"_

* * *

"That life ruiner is toying with me" he grumbled. "No way in hell! He's got a fucked up plan that'd probably result in me going to jail or worse! DAMMIT!" He didn't realize that through his aimless wandering he somehow found himself in front of a cafe. It was a pretty large cafe. _It must be popular_, he thought and let himself in. The cafe smelled like chocolate and coffee and the lights were dimmed, save for a single spotlight pointed at the piano. He ordered strawberry cake and strawberry milk. He wasn't really paying attention until the singer took the stage.

The singer played the piano as he sang while another person played guitar. His voice was smooth and sort of cool. He had a very jazzy quality in his voice and the way he sang had an almost lullaby effect Shizuo, calming him down.

~_Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you.~_

The man's hair was slicked back and he wore a mask that obscured the top half of his face, making it impossible for Shizuo to identify the seemingly familiar figure. He stayed a short while relishing the applause before bowing and leaving the stage. Shizuo wasn't much of a music lover, but this man somehow turned him into one.

* * *

**Rate and review. The song_: watch?v=KvcV7664gy8&amp;list=PL774u30YLfmPXflh9rTcgseiEdblX4s27&amp;index=10_. This really was a spur of the moment kind of fic because I missed my older playlists TTwTT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**


	2. A Ship That's Worth Sailing

**Hope you like it! :) **

* * *

**SHIZUO'S POV:**

The damn flea won't leave me alone. Seriously, all he's done these past few weeks is following me and asking me over and over if I'd say yes to him. And each time I'd punch him all the way to the sun hoping he'll fry. Sadly, he hasn't. He'd leave little trinkets and annoying notes wherever I went. He'd gone so far as to stock my fridge with a month's worth of bottled milk! How the hell did he even get in my house?! Sometimes the flea bastard would provoke me so much, I'd end up losing it and I chase after him till I lose his scent. Sneaky little pest!

"How the fuck did my most hated enemy suddenly become so in love with me?!" I yelled at Shinra. "You did something to make him act this way, didn't you?" I said gritting my teeth, feeling a nerve pop.

"N-n-n-no! It's not what you think, Shizuo! Ehehe...I will say though that this is more refreshing to hear than you and him getting into another fight and leaving behind destruction that continue to drain our government's cash, as well as increasing the need for resources and increasing labor hours on tired laborers." I shot him a death glare, to which he responded by bowing several times and apologizing.

_~Curious though, did he really say that he likes you?~_

"Yeah. It was like any clichéd confession minus any blushing and the fact he's the least favourable creature to ever walk the face of the earth."

_~Izaya falling in love is certainly unheard of. With you it's impossible!~_

"I know. But I'm not letting my guard down. I swear that flea is up to know good and if he doesn't stop I'll-" My phone suddenly buzzed with a message from Tom saying that he needed me for some abrupt collection. I left Shinra's apartment and was on my way to work.

**NORMAL POV:**

When Shizuo left the room, Shinra suddenly burst into a giggle fit that puzzled Celty. "Oh I just find it funny how the most unlikely duo would go through this sort of situation. And I don't exactly think Izaya's lying about his confession though."

_~Eh?! Why not?! It's definitely strange for someone like him to just come out of the blue like that.~_

"Well, besides his sisters I suppose I've got a somewhat 'normal' relationship with him and I will tell you that Izaya's the kind that doesn't love and give love so easily. He's afraid to love. But then again, where there is hate there is love."

_~I suppose that makes sense. It's still kind of troubling though.~_

"For now it is troubling. But fate has a way of making things work. I've been waiting for it to happen since high school."

_~What are you talking about?~_

"What I mean is I am the sole captain of this ship that's been sailing this ship since high school! I'll see to it we get a canon!" And he said this with an obnoxious glitter in his eyes and began laughing the same maniacal way as his father did.

_~Oh dear...not another Erika.~ Well, let's see what'll happen. I just hope though no one gets hurt should it not go as planned. If love goes unrequited, who knows what destruction it may bring._

**-TIME SKIP: 2 MONTHS LATER-**

**SHIZUO'S POV:**

Like I said, I've never been much of a music lover but after an encounter with that raven jazz singer I've been visiting the cafe (which is called Amai Ongaku) regularly, sometimes I bring Varona and Tom with me. Izaya's been annoying the fuck out of me since his "confession" and no matter how many times he leaves me gifts, no matter how many times he gets me to chase him (it's a routine that can't be helped) there was no way I was going to accept it. He's a _guy_ for fuck's sake! My fucking _enemy_! Anyway, I stopped thinking about the flea when he takes the stage. His name is Psyche. He dons the same slicked back hair and white mask as he always does but right now he wasn't going to play the piano. He had two guys behind him holding guitars.

"This one is called Shoot the Moon," he said, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. Despite having a sore throat he still managed to sing it beautifully. If anything, with his sore throat his voice became even huskier and more suitable to his genre. I must've been staring too much because Varona later asked me something that made me blush a bit.

"Pardon me for asking but do I detect some romantic feelings you may have for this performer? "

My eyes went wide and after a moment of speechlessness I recovered, scratching the back of my head smiling a bit.

"I-it's _not_ romantic. It's just admiration for his talent and all." She stared at me with those calculating lavender eyes and then shrugged.

"I must admit that his presence has his audience quite spellbound to his singing. It is quite soothing to listen to." I nodded and then we turned our attention back to Psyche. It must have been my imagination but I could've sworn he was staring directly at me. But I can't really tell since his mask cast a shadow over his eyes.

_Dammit why does he look so familiar?_

_~ You're rolling too, with some new lover...Why we had to each be lonely? Was it just the season? ~_

His song came to an end and like always, he relished the applause, gave a smile, bowed and left the stage. Honestly though there's something so enticing about Psyche. The quality of his voice just sets him apart from all the other singers. He just reels you in. As Varona and I exit my nose made out the horrendous scent of a pest I detested to the very core.

**NORMAL POV:**

"What is Shizuo-san?" As if to answer her question, Izaya appeared with his obnoxious smirk on his face. She could sense Shizuo's anger boiling and held onto his arm, as if to keep him from losing it. Izaya's eyebrow rose at this as he burst into a giggle fit.

"Well, aren't you two adorable?~ I must say, Shizu-chan really knows how to hurt my feelings!~"

"Shut up flea! You don't have any feelings!" Shizuo yelled, fists clenching. Izaya pouted and put a hand to his heart.

"Watch your words Shizu-chan. Those words can kill."

"Then I hope you fucking die!" He was about to charge when Varona pulled him back.

"Shizuo-san, please assess the situation. He's only provoking you with empty syllables, in front of your esteemed cafe. Making any sort of attack now would be unwise." This managed to calm Shizuo down a bit until Izaya answered.

"I appreciate you trying to keep his temper in check, but Shizu-chan belongs to me. And the only one strong enough to hold his leash is me so you ought to take a step back if you don't want things to get messy."

"Oi Izaya-"

"Shizuo-san is a human being, not an animal. Therefore he does not simply belong to anyone as if he were some form of property" Varona stated calmly. Izaya wasn't having any of this so he threw his knives at her. Shizuo got in the way and deflected them, getting cut in the process.

"Goddammit Izaya! I don't care if you're fucking jealous but I'm never gonna accept your damn confession! Pester me all you want but the minute you drag Varona in this I swear to god I will fucking murder you and I'd be pretty damn happy to do it!"

A flicker of hurt flashed through his eyes before he smirked again. "Well, aren't you just conceited?"

"Me conceited? Who the fuck kept leaving fucking trinkets in hopes to get his way?!" Izaya gave a light frown and sighed.

"Ne, it's not my fault you got rejected first."

Varona noticed how Shizuo's muscles tensed and he was seething. Izaya's eyes lit up.

"You can't just unearth buried emotions from the past and lash out on someone who has nothing to do with it? I mean, it's this kind of attitude that destroys relationships in the first place. Basically it was your own fault."

Nothing –not even Varona- could stop Shizuo from hurling a nearby bench at the informant. The chase began but this time Izaya could feel the pressure to get away from him. For once in his life, he feared for his life. If these vending machines didn't kill him, he'd be disabled permanently. He just narrowly escaped Shizuo when he ducked into a busy intersection, taking several detours through several alleyways and made it in the safety of his apartment. Namie left early so he had the place to himself. Taking deep breaths proved to be a tad bit painful for him. But nothing could hurt more than being rejected outright, and in front of a witness. It was humiliating!

Something wet slid down his cheek which he later realized was his own tears.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Iza-nii! Will things work out for him? Will Shizu-chan have the same feelings? Or will this love remain unrequited? Find out in the next chapter! I kinda feel like I messed up Varona's part but please forgive me! TT-TT**

**R&amp;R is much appreciated. And the song is Shoot the Moon by Norah Jones. ^_^ (if in case it wasn't gonna be obvious...this is a Jones' series xD)**


	3. Unkind Words

**Hey hey! This was a quick update~ I'm sorry though if this chapter turns out to be a bit boring and the fic is dragging on and I can't just get to the point already I apologize from the bottom of my heart T_T I'm having a bit of a semi mind block and my thoughts are in a mush but that doesn't mean I won't try! :) Anyways I have this idea (or headcanon) that Shizuo is actually a lot more sensitive that what people think. Like words really affect him and he's really insecure and somewhat discontent with himself... so please enjoy this (filler) chapter until finally Shizu-chan comes to a conclusion about his feelings for Iza-nii.**

* * *

After his little tantrum, Izaya was back to his usual annoying self. He knew he might've screwed his chances with Shizuo but who's to say he wasn't going to try again?

"Who would've guessed you'd be the one to chase after Shizuo now?" Shinra chuckled. Izaya grinned.

"I never thought I'd even be capable of loving that brute beyond the equal love I give to my humans.~"

"Let's skip the boring details. How's the pursuit for the beast? Any luck?" Izaya frowned slightly.

"Nothing. He clearly doesn't want to cooperate. Varona following him by the heel like a puppy." At the mention of her name he nearly hissed, which Shinra found amusing. "And I might've screwed up my chances with him but it doesn't mean I won't stop trying" he said smirking. Shinra's face seemed to question him and so Izaya explained.

**-MEANWHILE-**

**SHIZUO'S POV:**

It was a pretty uneventful day. Most of the people we went to were cooperative and paid back their debts without any issue. I haven't heard from the flea since a week ago and I was content. It was just me and Varona walking around the city. We found ourselves in the park and decided to rest and sat on the benches. I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Shizuo-san, I don't mean to pry but in order for me to understand the situation better can you tell me what Izaya was talking about?"

"There's nothing much to say really. He confessed to liking me and he's been pestering me to say yes. But I continue to reject him. He's my enemy dammit!"

"But how much of enemy is he to you really?" I looked at her puzzled.

"If you don't consider the person responsible for framing you for multiple crimes and ruining a lot of other people's innocent lives to be an enemy I don't know what category he belongs in!" She looked at me blankly and then replied.

"I suppose there's that. I don't know him well enough to formulate any opinion, although I can't help but think that he may be sincere about his confession."

"You can't be serious..." I groaned.

"I don't know much about romance, but if he were quite serious of gaining your favour and acceptance he wouldn't go through all those lengths to give you little gifts and pay for some of your necessities-"

"Wait. What makes you think it's the flea paying for my rent?"  
"I recall visiting someone from the same complex you live in and I overheard him talking to the landowner about your rent payment saying he'd pay the half while you pay the other." I looked at her in disbelief and put a hand over my face, rubbing it in annoyance.

"Well even if he were serious, it's not gonna be easy for me to commit to a relationship because what he said back then has some truth to it. But it's a long story-"

"I'm content with having nothing to do but listen. You've piqued my interest." I chuckled. Was I really going to unearth a memory I've been trying to forget? Well, since we started talking...

"It was something that happened when we were in high school.

"I wasn't really interested in anyone. None of the girls who had crushes on me really got my attention. If anything they got annoying. Eventually I met this girl by the name Ayumi. She wasn't any different from the girls in our batch just that she had red hair and she was athletic. I don't know why but I ended up crushing on her. I was pretty shy so it would be no surprise that she'd make the first move. It took some time but I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed right away.

"She was great. She helped me with school and she was the only person to calm me down. I was wrapped around her finger and I obeyed her like a dog. Not even Izaya could get me to rampage when she was around. I didn't really notice but she ended up using me to her advantage. She would cry and say she was being picked on by some of the guys in school, so naturally I'd beat them up. If she got in trouble for something she would simply say that I was her name she'd be pardoned. It got to a point that I felt more isolated because literally everyone started avoiding me. I found out what she had been doing and she just cried saying she wouldn't do it again.

"I forgave her but obviously it wasn't worth it because a couple months later I find out she's been cheating on me, I found her kissing someone else and I snapped. I literally threw the bastard high up into the sky and when he came down I caught him and pretty much beat his ass in. His face was barely recognizable. And then she yelled at me. It shouldn't have affected me because she was also at fault but those words still kept ringing in my head."

_"I was right! You're nothing but a fucking monster! To be honest I never really liked you in the first place! When you asked me to go out with you I was fucking ready to burst your bubble because who would date the most feared man in Ikebukuro?! I only went out with you out of pity! All those stupid girls who think it's possible to change you are fucking wrong because no one can change a monster!"_

"We broke it off obviously but her words stuck to me. Especially since I found out that the guy she had been dating nearly died because of me. Ever since then it's been kind of hard for me to get involved romantically and I honestly don't want to. I don't want to hurt anyone I love because I'm not trying hard enough to control my strength."

The sun was beginning to set when I finished my story. I apologized for taking so long in telling it but Varona assured me it was alright. Then she placed her hand on my head and ruffled it.

"You have a monstrous strength, but you are still human. You are still just as fragile as any human. Such things should not restrain you and keep you from moving on. True you can't really change a person, you can only influence them but that's who you are: not a monster just an immensely strong human being." I smiled.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better. But I still don't know what to do with flea bastard. I still don't trust him. Though to be honest, it's not like I have a major problem with him liking me." I could've sworn her eyes lit up when I said this. "I mean back in Raira his smirk pissed me off more than anything but when he said he wasn't afraid of me...I guess I was a bit hopeful."

Varona kept quiet letting all the information to sink it. _Even if I don't like Orihara, where there is hate there should be love right? Isn't that how it works?_

* * *

**Yes, yes. Because you actually love the one you hate. IT ALL MAKES SENSE! *raise your hand if you agree* xD Yeah. Forgive me. m-.-m  
**


	4. Cold, Cold Heart

**Hey there! So to make up for the short previous chapter here's the update that's slightly longer. **

* * *

**CELTY'S POV:**

It's been a total of 3 and a half months since Izaya began his courtship of Shizuo. I find it tiring and slightly worrying at how hard Izaya tries, despite the rejection. When the chase gets particularly bad (say twice in a week) and he comes to Shinra to get patched up, he brushes it off and persists.

_~Ne, Izaya...I've asked this before but why are you still trying so hard? I mean, coming out to Shizuo so suddenly after years of hatred would convince anybody you have something up your sleeve.~_

He rolled his eyes and gave a knowing smile.

"The moment we met...what I interpreted as hate was actually love because he's not afraid of me and I'm not afraid of him. Besides, have you seen how Shizu-chan's just been itching to find somebody to love?~" My smoke formed a question mark while Izaya laughed at my ignorance.

"It's true. It's quite obvious actually. He gets this lonely-like-a-lost-puppy look on his face when he sees you with Shinra or when he looks at Varona-chan. The best example though is when he watches romantic movies, I still have it on video that time he was watching the _Titanic_.~"

_~Ehhh?! Really? When and where did that happen? Can I see it?~_

"Just yesterday!~ And of course you can.~" I looked at his phone and I couldn't believe the tear streaked face of Shizuo as he practically finished the roll of tissue. I myself never really finished the movie so I didn't want to know which scene made him cry. "Shizu-chan is a very naive, childish person. That's what makes him vulnerable to romantic relationships.~" I looked at him and I saw just a hint of anger in his eyes.

"It really is a shame how he lets one bad memory keep him from moving on. What's worse is I have to pay the price because some ungrateful girl didn't know how to care for a fragile heart." He looked at me with such a soft expression I couldn't even register that this was Izaya Orihara! "I'm the only one who truly understands him because he and I are alike. We are emotionally fragile." He stood up and said he had to be on his way. But before leaving he asked me if Shinra and I were going.

_~Yes, we will. For moral support and whatnot.~ _He said goodbye and then closed the door.

* * *

_Where the fuck is that damn flea bastard?!_ Shizuo thought as he sipped his hot chocolate. Shizuo didn't have much people to go to so Tom let him go home early and when he got there a note was placed on the fridge when he went to grab some milk.

_To Shizuo:_

_Will you indulge me just this once and meet me at the Amai Ongaku at 8:30? I have something important I want to discuss with you if your protozoan brain will allow it. ~Izaya_

It was already 9 and he'd like to go home. _More importantly, why the fuck am I here?! Obviously it's not because of the flea! I go here because of the food and Psyche who- speaking of which- is running hella late! _He was pissed but he wasn't going to self destruct. _Wait...do I actually want the flea to be here? He said it was something important and-_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Psyche's voice immediately snapped Shizuo out of it. He was dressed in a black polo with the two top buttons undone, black pants and shoes, hair slicked back with the mask still on his face. Psyche never fails to look flawless while radiating a sense of mystery and allure. His voice so smooth it could- Shizuo suddenly blushed slightly thinking to himself, _Shizuo...what the fuck? _"Pardon me for being late but today's performance is an extra special one as it's going to be more than just a song...it's going to be a confession. A love letter if you will." The few people that remained in the cafe at this hour awed and murmured excitedly among the audience. Psyche grinned. _OK, I swear I've seen that grin somewhere...wait. Why does the room suddenly smell bad? The flea must be here- _His eyes suddenly widened.

His usual guitar guy apparently had a twin who could play the cello so there were three people on the stage tonight.

* * *

**IZAYA'S POV:**

"How did Shizu-chan find my performance?~" I asked smirking. His hand was clenching my polo, pinning me against the alley wall.

"Pretty fucking cheesy you asshole!" he retorted angrily. "So now we're here, do you wanna fucking explain this shit?"

"I'm pretty sure I explained the meaning behind my performance before I sang. Bet you weren't listening again.~ I dropped the smirk and looked him in eye, frowning slightly. He managed to loosen his grip on me as I began to explain.

_I've tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream. _

_Yet you're afraid that every little thing I do, is just some evil scheme._

"I really do like you. I understand why you'd have a hard time believing me considering how much we try to kill each other on a daily basis but being rejected doesn't make it any better."

_A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart...Another lover before my time made your heart sad and blue._

_And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do. _

"Ne Shizu-chan, our first meeting was really something though. I mean we clicked instantly but the hate was simply me being confused. I loved how you were different. I loved the thrill. I loved it how you surpassed my expectations yet hated you for it. Until now you're just so damn unpredictable! And it's seriously unfair that just because some bitch didn't know how to take care of your heart you instantly assume that I'm just bad business!" At this point Shizuo had let go of me and got really quiet. "How do you think I felt back then?! I was infuriated that she got away with that!"

_In anger unkind words are said..._

"So maybe I was jealous of how close you and Varona got, big deal. I admit I didn't mean what I said that time, I just got a little bit impatient. Because I really did believe that you belonged to me. Everything I've been doing is more than just for show. I've learned to care for my blond brute and I can say that you and I are alike-"

"Alike? How so?" I looked at him and I saw that adorable confused face and smiled a little.

"You're scared to love again because of something that happened before. I'm afraid to give a single person my love because I'm afraid I'll hurt them-" Then Shizuo smiled a bit that kind of flustered me.

"I guess we are kind of alike. I mean we're just too scared to hurt anyone and we're scared of _being _hurt."

"Listen Shizuo, this is going to sound cliché as fuck but please don't take me so lightly. You're heart is just as fragile as mine and I don't think anyone knows how to take care of it than me."

Shizuo's brows furrowed in thought. Was he really buying it? Or is this going to be some cheesy unrequited love story for yours truly? He sighed.

"Izaya...for the longest time I've convinced myself that you are my enemy. My most hated opposite. To have said flea bastard confess buried feelings so suddenly...I really don't know how I should respond to that. Given your looks can turn straight men gay for you-" I smirked at the thought. _So meaning to say I'm handsome in his eyes?~_

"But then it's coupled with the fact you're generally an asshole-"

"Being one is part of my job description as an info broker" I said sarcastically.

"So I don't know. I'm not rejecting you but I'm not saying yes right away."

**SHIZUO'S POV:**

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I guess I'm kind of hoping that maybe he's right. I'm hoping he could take care of me, but let's see what happens if I make him wait. I scratched the back of head while averting my eyes from him.

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind?_

"It's gonna take time for me to...you know...get comfortable with you. It'll take time for me to trust you, in all aspects so you're going to have to bear with waiting for a while."

"So what Shizu-chan means is..."

"We'll find a way to make things work without rushing it or making it awkward. I don't want to have to find a new one. I'd prefer that my next would be my last." I felt my cheeks increasing in temperature as Izaya's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Instead of hugging him, I simply ruffled his hair hoping it'd be enough to make him feel validated.

"Shizu-chan doesn't have to be embarrassed.~ I understand and accept his terms and conditions!~"  
"Whatever..."

**NORMAL POV:**

"And I'll make sure I'll be the next and last person Shizuo will ever have to love.~" _His enthusiasm is cute. Like a kid._ He gave him a pat on the head and turned on his heels and left. "Don't get it wrong 'cause I'll still try to kill you without killing you." Shizuo chuckled as he exited the alley.

"You keep trying."

_And melt your cold, cold heart._

* * *

Celty and Shinra found Izaya in the alley just next to the cafe.

"Ne Izaya! That was such a cool performance! Who knew you were such a good singer?~" Shinra said. Izaya pouted lightly.

"But of course! I find it necessary if I were to observe and _connect_ with my humans more."

Shinra chuckled. "Only this time, you have a favourite and I don't think you can fully love humanity equal from now on."

_~ So, how did it go? What was Shizuo's reaction? ~_

"For sure we thought he made off with you dead body."

Izaya smiled. "Well, he seemed to really like the way I sing. And we sort of came to an agreement."

Both Celty and Shinra were shocked. _~ What agreement? ~_

"He didn't say yes, but he didn't say no. I would just have to respect his decision in taking things slow."

Shinra practically squealed with delight, throwing a punch in the air.

"CANON OBTAINED!" While Celty tried to calm him down, Izaya walked around some more around the city before he headed for his apartment.

_I was sure he would reject me again and send me high up in the air...but that's Shizuo Heiwajima for you. He may be Ikebukuro's strongest man, but he's just as fragile as any human. Just like me. _

* * *

**I really hope you do like this story cuz I have a feeling it's not my best and you guys probs feel the same way ^_^" (sorry sorry). So yeah it's technically Shizaya (even if so far it's kinda one-sided)... I love Shinra's character here x) haha yeah. Thank you for your continued support! So it's Izaya's birthday tomorrow! :D I wonder what the cast has planned for the great Orihara?~  
**


	5. Hoping for the Yes

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA! AND DAISUKE ONO! I hope you're all having a wonderful day today, whether you're celebrating the force or here with me throwing a party for Ikebukuro's product endorsing informant. (Forever 21, amirite? ^_^) Anyways...if you guys have any story ideas or plots you want me to write feel free to PM and I'll do my best for you! Thanks for reading and following this story **

* * *

A year of waiting has passed since that day and Izaya has stayed pretty loyal to Shizuo. It's unbelievable to say the least. There were some days when Izaya would sulk and cry in his room because he wasn't sure if Shizuo was serious about what he said before, about not really rejecting him and just waiting it out first. But here he is: hopeful and waiting. He and the blond are getting along pretty well, if by throwing vending machines at your friend is considered as such. Izaya still performs at the cafe as Psyche while Shizuo watches him. On a couple of occasions when they were both tired from work and not really in the mood they'd hang out at Russian Sushi, much to the delight of Simon and to the horror and skepticism of the other customers. They didn't really care. It was nice being at peace with each other.

It was 8:05 in the morning and Izaya decided to give Namie a day off. He made himself a cup of coffee and toasted some bread as he gazed out his apartment window. All his lovely humans walked by as if today wasn't the day their god was created. He didn't mind though. No one really remembers his birthday except for his sisters but this year they seem to have forgotten. _I guess it can't be helped, _he thought. His eyes drifted his stage mask and he grinned. _I really hope you're not just toying with me Shizu-chan...Don't leave me hopeful for nothing.~ _

* * *

He felt extra troll-like and decided to screw around with a select few of his humans. First he managed to scare Kida and made him think that Mikado got hit by a motorcycle (which wasn't true of course) and needless to say he wasn't pleased. Next he got his guitar guy to play "the-guy-in-a-dark-trench coat-who'll-slit-your-throat" role and got him to threaten Aoba to stay away from Mairu and Kururi (he just doesn't like the guy). He caused a little incident that involved some members from the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves that eventually lead to a full scale knife fight (no one's dead or horribly disfigured). And then last but not the least, he got Shizuo to chase him leading him under a trap. With a quick turn, he threw a knife that cut through the rope that held a bucket of pink paint in place.

"FLEA-" There was a splatter, followed by laughter. Bystanders were shell shocked. _This man has a death wish!_

Shizuo's voice was no more than a dangerous growl. "Ne, Izaya...you do know my salary isn't as high as yours, right? You _do know _that laundry mats tend to increase their prices but more importantly..." Wiping the paint from his face and feeling the nerve in his forehead pop, he threw the bucket at Izaya. "THESE WERE THE CLOTHES MY BROTHER GOT ME!" Izaya made a run for it with Shizuo hot on his heels. _Trollololololol Memes aren't my thing but that one's catchy_, Izaya thought. After ducking into what seemed an empty apartment, he wasn't expecting a bunch of people clad in dark suits to surround him. "You're coming with us, Mr. Orihara." And like that he felt a blunt object connect to his head and he blacked out.

* * *

Regaining his consciousness, everything was still in darkness. He sat up feeling his head throb. He heard murmuring and he asked, "Who's there?" No reply. He felt two arms wrap around his neck and another two around his waist.

"Who the fuck-"

"Ne, ne Iza-nii~" _Mairu? _"You know we appreciate you being such a _good _older brother-"

"-but please don't meddle with our love life." _Kururi. _He smirked.

"Besides, we were just messing with him. My heart and Kururi's belong only to Yuuhei~"

"Alright is this about the prank I played on your precious Aoba-kun?~ No hard feeling intended, it was all in good fun.~ Now tell me what's going on? Where are we?"

The lights turned on and I immediately registered that we were at the cafe. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA!"

Simon, Dennis, and even Varona were in the room. Celty, Shinra, Kadota, and the guitar guy with his twin were present. Mina and other staff members of the cafe –the ones who actually like him- had big smiles on their faces.

"Surprise, suprise Psyche-san" Mina said. "And if you're wondering what this is about, it's a little celebration for you.~"

"And here I am thinking I screwed up with the yakuza..."

"Neee that was Kururi and Mairu's idea!~" Mairu chirped. Izaya sighed thinking just how much his sisters are his.

Simon held up two platters of unorthodox sushi, grinning widely. "Sushi good! Izaya enjoy your birthday!"

"Well if someone could free me from my ropes, I would." So he was. It was a pretty small get together but it was great. He's never had this many people celebrate his birthday with him before. Celty even brought some of her homemade hotpot. Her cooking improved significantly. He and Varona didn't talk much but she greeted him politely.

"I don't have any interest in knowing you" she started. "But should Shizuo-san accept your confession I only ask that you take care of him. I'd rather not entertain the thought of what I would do to you if you should betray him."

I smiled. "I appreciate this concern and somewhat cute protectiveness you have over Shizu-chan but as of now I've been patiently waiting for his reply.~"

"Well you don't have to wait for long..." said a deep voice from behind and suddenly his throat felt tight. Shizuo had his arm locked on Izaya neck, smiling evilly.  
"Oh hi there Shizu-chan~ I thought you weren't gonna show up. ~"

"I would've been here earlier if I didn't spend the last hour trying to wash off dried paint from my hair."

"I can actually still smell paint on you.~"

"And whose fault is that, may I ask?"

"Ne, it was just a little prank. ~ It happened, let it go. ~"

"You're paying for my laundry this week." Izaya nodded, smiling.

"Oh Shizuo, you're finally here!" Shinra said giddily. "So did you tell him yet? ~" Izaya raised a brow at Shinra. He suddenly realized that all eyes were on them while Shizuo's ears seemed to get a bit red. He looked kind of nervous even. Shizuo turned to look at Izaya.  
"You proved me wrong. Apparently you were serious about this whole thing seeing as how you've been waiting for a whole year. You're still an annoying jackass and probably the only one crazy enough to love me. So, I accept it. I accept you as my...b-boyfriend."

He looked so flustered and it didn't help that the small group of people gathered around them were cheering. (Shinra a tad bit **too **enthusiastic) Izaya couldn't believe it. He could barely contain his tears of happiness as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, feet off the ground. Shizuo duly wrapped his arms around his torso, feeling his heart soar. His stomach was in knots, his face was red and his heart was beating quickly. "You finally said it! I'm really happy Shizu-chan. ~" Shizuo smiled.

"Thank you...for making this the best birthday ever."

* * *

The duo escaped and made off to Ikebukuro's viewing deck. Luckily no one was there so they had the whole evening for themselves. They didn't say anything for a while. They just gazed at the city below them fingers intertwined.

"This is a nice feeling" Shizuo remarked.

"So...when did you come to realize your feelings for me?~" Shizuo chuckled.

"It was when I realized that it was getting difficult to chase you without the fear of me hurting you. For a time, I just tried to convince myself that you didn't really mean it and it was easier that way. And then we started hanging out more often as friends and at that time I thought, no one has ever lifted this lonely feeling off me before. And remember when you got sick and decided to crash my place and infect it with your germs?" Izaya nodded, grinning.

"I left you on the couch and then the next morning I wake up to find you in my bed with your arms around me, I loved it." He said caressing Izaya's cheek with his other hand. "The first thing I saw when I woke up was a beautiful flea and I wanted my mornings to start like that from that day onwards."

"I didn't think you'd be this cheesy Shizu-chan. ~" Suddenly Shizuo's fingers pinched his cheeks in irritation.

"Shut up!"

"Alright alright! I'm sorry!" Shizuo let go while Izaya rubbed his cheek. Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand and brought his head closer to him, leaving a simple kiss on his cheek.

"Do me a favour, Izaya."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Can you not get so close and touchy feely with that yakuza boss?"

Izaya stifled a laugh. "_Shiki_? Do you really think I'd ditch you for Shiki?" Shizuo's serious hazel eyes stared into Izaya's ruby ones. Izaya then rested his forehead on Shizuo's and smiled.

"Aww...Don't worry, alright? It was, is and will always be you." Shizuo's eyes looked troubled but were replaced by hope and gratitude. He sealed the distance between them in a sweet kiss.

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know._

"I love you" Shizuo whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**TBH, the line that Iza-nii says "Don't leave me hopeful for nothing" hits my feels (_hugot much_) because in Filipino we say "_Huwag kang paasa sa wala"  
_or "_Umaasa sa wala" _=hopeful for nothing. Of course I have a song for this part it's Always by Panic at the Disco.  
**

**Erika: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!**

**Me: Just today. Where were you?**

**Erika: *indecipherable blubbering while hysterically crying* anime...convention...abroad... **

**Me: I can't understand you, Eri-**

**Erika: WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN ONLY WHEN I'M NOT AROUND?! WHY DID I MISS OUT ON THE GREATEST GIFT GOD BESTOWED?! WHHHHHHHY?! TTATT**

**Me: *tries to console her* There, there...**


End file.
